star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jho
Jho, also known as Old Jho, was a male Ithorian who operated a cantina known as Old Jho's Pit Stop on the planet Lothal during the era of the Galactic Empire. A sympathizer of the Lothal Rebels, Old Jho would keep quiet while the Empiure occupied Lothal. On the fifteenth Empire Day, a trio of Imperial TIE Fighter Pilots entered Jho's cantina and forced him to play the Imperial broadcast, which was hijacked by the senator-in-exile Gall Trayvis in order to declare a boycott of Imperial rule. Jho opposed Imperial rule and occasionally provided the rebel crew of the starship Ghost with information. Biography A Ithorian male, "Old" Jho was born on the planet Ithor, but left his home and settled on the Outer Rim planet called Lothal at a time when the planet's Capital City was just a sleepy trading post. He remained on Lothal for many years, during which he witnessed Capital City transform into a busy center of administration for the Galactic Empire. On Lothal, Jho owned and operated a popular cantina known as Old Jho's Pit Stop and a docking bay, both located in a small, remote outpost which was known as Jhothal. The cantina was decorated with parts from a Low Altitude Assault Transport dating from the Clone Wars between the Republic and the Separatist Alliance, which Jho claimed was the authentic remains of the vessel known as the Crumb Bomber. On one occasion, an IG-RM bodyguard and enforcer droid working for the criminal Broken Horn Syndicate entered the Pit Stop and demanded protection money from Jho; however, the Ithorian claimed that Cikatro Vizago, the droid's employer, owed him money, after which the droid slammed its arm down onto the bar. In the year 4 BBY, Jho's Pit Stop was visited by a trio of TIE Fighter Pilots who were searching for the Rodian Tseebo during Empire Day. The Imperials did not find their target amongst Jho's customers, which included a group of resistance fighters who they did not recognise. The pilots then demanded that Jho turn on the Imperial broadcast, which was required to be displayed by Imperial law, and the Ithorian was forced to comply. Seconds soon, the broadcast was almost immediately hijacked by the senator-in-exile Gall Trayvis, who asked the citizens of Lothal to boycott Imperial rule and Empire Day celebrations. The Imperials demanded that the broadcast be switched off, but Jho refused and replied that it was the law, after which the pilots left in disgust. Jho then spoke with the rebels, explaining that there was a full Imperial blockade of Lothal. At a later date, the Rebels returned to Jho's, and Zeb, Lasat member of the group, played a game of sabacc with two other clients, the "galactic entrepreneur" Lando Calrissian and the Rodian Tsoklo. While the three were playing, another member of the rebel group, Kanan, asked Jho if he had any paying jobs, as the rebels desperately needed credits. Unfortunately there was nothing the Ithorian could give them, but he told them Calrissian had been looking for a crew. Kanan then joined Zeb at the table and Jho witnessed him betting the astromech droid Chopper and then losing it to Calrissian. Then the rebels left the canteen with the entrepreneur. Some time later, Jho was caught helping rebels escape after a raid, captured and executed. Personality and Traits Jho was an intelligent individual with green skin, black eyes and no hair. By the time of his encounter with the IG-RM thug droid, the Ithorian's age had taken a toll on his reflexes and strength which meant, despite his courage and willingness to fight, that Jho would have been unable to defeat the droid. During the encounter the bartender stood 1.99 meters tall and weighed 90 kilograms. Jho was opposed to the rule of the Galactic Empire and ignored their mandate that the Imperial broadcast be played at all times, even arguing with the TIE pilots when they demanded he comply with the law. The Ithorian kept his ears open for information which could be useful to his customers or enemies of the Empire, and sometimes provided information to the rebel crew of the starship known as the Ghost, who he was friendly with and allowed to dock at his cantina. Jho spoke the Ithorian language and in combat would prefer to draw his blaster under the table to attack an opponent. Equipment Jho used a translator to speak basic instead of Ithorian so that customers would understand him. He would also use a hunting blaster during combat, just in case if he felt threatened by enemies. Behind the Scenes Jho was created as a character for the Star Wars Rebels television series and was mentioned briefly for the first time in Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide, a reference book written by Adam Bray and released in the year 2014 as part of the build up to show's release later that year. More details and an image of the character were then provide in Star Wars Rebels: Head to Head, another '' Rebels'' tie-in book written by Pablo Hidalgo and also released in 2014. The Ithorian then made his first appearance on the actual show in "Empire Day", the sixth episode of ''Star Wars Rebels'': Season One, in which Jho was voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. The character also appeared in an early draft of the first season's eighth episode "Path of the Jedi," in which he was involved in Jedi-in-training Ezra Bridger's search for a kyber crystal. Ultimately he was cut from the story when the episode was streamlined to focus on the events within the Lothal Jedi Temple. Appearances *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * *''Star Wars Rebels'' -- "The Occupation" * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' Sources *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Head to Head'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' Category:Bartenders Category:Ithorians Category:Lothal Rebels Category:Males Category:Members of the Rebel Network Category:Residents of Lothal